Vers l'Empire
by Sampaad
Summary: Découvrez un monde, dans lequel le frontières entre bien et mal ont depuis longtemps disparues. Ou l'honneur à laissé place à l'ambition; où l'amitié à laissé place à la trahison. Vous laisserez vous tenter par un monde de cauchemars?


En premier mot : rien n'est à moi. Dommage…

**Prologue**

La guerre durait depuis longtemps déjà trop longtemps. Et avec elle, étaient arrivés tous les fléaux pour les combattants comme pour les simples civils. Après la mort de Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et icône de la lutte de la ''_lumière_'' contre les '_'ténèbres'_', le monde magique Britannique avait connu une période de chaos, plus personne ne sachant désormais vers qui se tourner pour contrer l'influence grandissante du seigneur noir.

Le mouvement de résistance de l'Ordre du Phénix, crée par Dumbledore, s'était alors tourné vers celui qui incarnait encore l'espoir d'une victoire contre le mage noir le plus puissant des temps modernes, Lord Voldemort. Cet espoir, avait rallié autour de lui les masses des sorciers et des sorcières anonymes et avait débuté une campagne sanglante contre le Lord ses suivants les Mangemorts et ses alliés dans le monde magique et dans le monde moldu.

Trois ans après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry Potter était devenu un chef de guerre aguerri, craint et respecté par ses alliés et ses ennemis. Au contraire de son mentor, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour ses ennemis et accordait sa confiance à très peu. L'ordre du Phénix, constituait son cercle intérieur, ses lieutenants, capables de mener avec lui, la lutte pour la victoire.

Malheureusement, la guerre civile en cours en Angleterre, avait tôt fait de se propager, en Europe et aux Amériques. Et tandis que la Grande-Bretagne était devenue un champ de ruine, le front, s'était déplacé vers d'autres rivages. Aujourd'hui, après trois ans de combats ininterrompus, de massacres et de destructions, le conflit arrivait presque à son terme. L'un comme l'autre des deux camps étaient fatigués de se battre, et souhaitaient voir arriver l'issue finale duquel ressortirait vainqueur, celui qui gouvernerait ensuite le monde magique.

Depuis deux mois déjà, le front s'était stabilisé sur le Danube,

Un groupe encapuchonné sur les épaules duquel étaient brodés des Phénix d'or, apparut de nulle part au milieu d'une rue que semblait déserte. Cette rue était bordée, de maisons en proies à un incendie. De toute évidence, celui-ci n'était pas ordinaire. Un des membres du groupe se démarqua et se dirigea vers une des maisons en flammes. Le reste avança lentement, dressant devant eux leurs baguettes comme une protection contre les ténèbres de la nuit qui tombait.

Soudain, une lueur bleutée entoura le groupe, l'immobilisant. En un instant, ils furent tous, à l'exception de celui qui était resté en retrait, dépossédés de toutes leurs armes dressées ou encore cachés. Celui qui était resté en retrait se décapuchonna et lança d'une voix forte.

« -Montres-toi Tom. Nous sommes là! » Celui qui avait parlé, s'appelait Harry Potter, et ceux qui venaient de tomber dans son piège, était l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

« -Harry ? » Lança une voix incertaine. Une voix féminine que le survivant n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

« -Désolé Hermione, mais le jeu est terminé. Ton rôle est terminé. » Il avait dit cela, avec un sourire mauvais, un sourire sans joie, un sourire funèbre.

« -Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Nous trahir pour l'assassin de tes parents ? Comment…

-Qui à dit qu'il vous trahissait pour moi ? » Lança une voix glaciale depuis la pénombre. Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres apparut de nulle part suivi, quelques instants plus tard, de trois silhouettes masquées : des Mangemorts.

« -Heureux de voir que tu as tenu ta part du marché Potter. A moi de tenir la mienne… Apportez-le rat ! » Ordonna-il à un de ses suivants qui disparut pour revenir quelques instants plus tard en trainant derrière lui une masse informe et sanglante : Peter Pettigrow aussi connu sous le nom de Quedevert.

« -Je croyais avoir demandé à ce qu'il soit en vie Tom. Je voulais le plaisir de le torturer moi-même. »

Le mage noir rit. D'un rire, aussi glacial qu'était le sourire de son opposant. Il finit néanmoins par répondre.

« Il vit encore, mais je voulais lui faire gouter ma satisfaction pour sa fidélité. » Alors qu'il allait commencer une nouvelle phrase, il fût interrompu par une autre voix venant du groupe toujours emprisonné dans la lumière bleutée.

« -Potter ! Tu nous as vendu pour ce traitre ? » Tous reconnurent la voix d'Alastor Maugrey, le célèbre Auror et confident de Albus Dumbledore.

« -Voyons Alastor ! » Répondit Harry « Je ne fais qu'anticiper ce que vous tous auriez fait sans cela. Je sais tout du plan ultime de Dumbledore depuis la fin de ma seconde année. Comment je devais devenir le défenseur de la lumière, combattre Tom ici présent et en cas de succès contre lui, comme je devais être éliminé par vous pour éviter qu'un autre seigneur des ténèbres n'apparaisse. J'ai compris, que je devais jouer avec vous. Avec ce que vous croyiez savoir de moi. J'ai joué le rôle du Gryffondor sans cervelle, et vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien. J'ai manipulé ma propre existence pour qu'elle coïncide avec ce que vous vouliez que je sois. Après la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai contacté Tom, pour que nous arrivions à un compromis. Il m'aidait à me débarrasser de vous et je l'aidais à se débarrasser du ministère. C'est moi, qui lui ait conseillé d'attaquer le ministère quand j'y serais pour que les ''forces de la lumière'' s'allient à moi et que le ministère s'écroule. Mais j'avais besoin que vous, mes chers membres de l'ordre du Phénix, vous disparaissiez. Parce que, pour Tom, comme pour moi, vous êtes l'obstacle vers le pouvoir. Vous mourrez ce soir, ensuite de quoi, Tom et moi nous battrons, et le vainqueur remportera la victoire totale. » Se tournant vers le mage noir il poursuivit : « Tu te souviens des modalités n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Oui » répondit Voldemort. « Je te laisse les traitres à leurs sangs, la sang-de-bourbe et la créature. Mais où est la Vélane ?

-Je l'ai gardé comme prise personnelle. Une fois rééduquée elle pourrait être de la plus grande utilité…

-Dommage. Amycus n'aura pas son jouet tout de suite. Ca ne fait rien. Quand je t'aurais tué, il la récupérera.

-Harry, je t'en prie ! Ne fait pas ça ! Pas Fleur ! Je t'en supplie ! »C'était Bill Weasley, l'ainé du clan Weasley, et le fiancé de Fleur Delacour qui suppliait pour sa protection.

« -Mais si Bill, Fleur. Elle à mérité sa punition. N'était-ce pas elle qui à envoyé à la mort les Bones ? Ne répond pas. Bien sur que c'est elle. Pour protéger sa petite sœur. Quel est le plus important ? Sa propre sœur, ou tout un village où se trouve une famille alliée ? Tu comprends bien qu'elle doit payer n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas elle ! Je t'en supplie, pas elle ! Je ferais tout…

- _Silencio_ »lança soudainement le mage noir. « Finissons en Potter ! » Harry hocha lentement de la tête, et ensemble ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

Puis l'enfer se déchaina.

**Un tout petit prologue, pour commencer une histoire sombre et cruelle. Une histoire où les frontières entre bien et mal sont mélangés en des linéaments complexes. J'ai envie, par cette histoire, de sortir des clichés simplistes et des grandes voies arpentées encore et encore. J'espère que vous y trouverez goût.**


End file.
